MS-17 Galbaldy α
The MS-17 Galbaldy α (Galbaldy Alpha) is a prototype general purpose mobile suit that originally appeared in the proposed original design series MS-X. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of Zeon's last mobile suits, the MS-17 Galbaldy α was originally intended to be a successor to the YMS-15 Gyan. However, Zeon's higher ranks rejected the Gyan as their new front-line mobile suit in favor of the more versatile MS-14A Gelgoog. As a result, the Galbaldy's production lines were hastily refitted to suit this change, essentially making the Galbaldy a combination of the two designs. In the "Pezun Plan", the development of Type A for land battles and Type B for space battles was underway, the Type A was aimed at flying in the atmosphere and high maneuver combat, but it was said that the development was discontinued. While the B type was successfully developed with the original concept. Although it was said to be used for space warfare because of its differentiation from Type A, it was a highly versatile MS that could handle both outer space and gravity, like the Gelgoog and Gyan. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The same type of beam rifle used by the Gelgoog, it fires compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but specially treated materials. ;*Beam Saber :The same type of beam saber used by the Gyan, it is specialized for piercing and stabbing attacks rather than cutting. ;*Shield :The Galbaldy α can use an oval shaped shield similar to the one used by the Gelgoog. This physical shield mounts on the left forearm, and can protect against beam and physical attacks. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield that mounts on the left arm. When mounted on the forearm the curve of the armor fits over the mobile suits hand. One of the modifications is the additions of two spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren, the Gihren's Guard's Galbaldy α was equipped with a Knuckle Shield. ;*8-barrel 420mm Rocket Launcher History The One Year War came to an end before the Galbaldy could be mass-produced. There are scattered records of the Galbaldy participating in occasional skirmishes as well as a sighting of one at A Baoa Qu and a handful of units participating in the defense of the Pezun asteroid base, but for the most part it saw little to no combat. On December 31st, the last day of the war, a coup was launched in the Zeon capital of Zum City by the Capital Defense Batallion. Zeon Elite Guard member and former Pezun test pilot Filius Stream piloted a Galbaldy α against the Gouf Custom of Lance Garfield. Both machines were destroyed after a heated battle, but Stream survived while Garfield was killed. In the years following the war, the Federation seized the plans for the Galbaldy α and refined it, producing the RMS-117 Galbaldy β. This mobile suit would go on to become one of the Federation's mainstay units at the beginning of the Gryps Conflict, before quickly being phased out for more advanced models. Some units were transferred to Axis and improved by Axis Zeon for space combat. In September, U.C. 0084, two such units escorted a MS-09SS Dowas Custom to Granada, defeating a Titans mobile suit team along the way. Variants ;*MS-17B Galbaldy α :This land combat variant appeared in the original design series Fukuchi Mobile Suit Station and is designed by Hitoshi Fukuchi. ;*MS-17R Galbaldy α High Mobility Type ;*RMS-117 Galbaldy β ;*RMS-117 Galbaldy β High Mobility Type ;*AMX-117R Gazu-R ;*AMX-117L Gazu-L Gallery Galbaldy .jpg|Galbaldy α (bottom left): line art Galbaldy α MS Illustrated.jpg|From MS Illustrated 2015 Gyan_-_Beam_Sword.png|Beam Saber Ms-14-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle GGen Galbaldy α.png|Galbaldy α as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Spirits MS-17B Galbaldy α.jpeg|MS-17B Galbaldy α: illustration by Hitoshi Fukuchi Glbldy.png|Galbaldy α promotion campaign as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation GalbaldyA-BO2.png|Galbaldy α (Battle Operation 2) Manga G07A76P1429384.jpg|Galbaldy α as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Galbaldy α 01.jpg|Filius Stream's Galbaldy α, armed with Beam Saber and Knuckle Shield Galbaldy α 02.jpg|Galbaldy α and its pilot, Filius Stream (bottom) Action Figures Zeonography_3010a_GalbaldyAlpha-Red_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3010a "MS-17 Galbaldy α (Char Aznable Colors) / MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3010a_GalbaldyAlpha-Red_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3010a "MS-17 Galbaldy α (Char Aznable Colors) / MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3010b_GalbaldyAlpha-Green_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3010b "MS-17 Galbaldy α / MS-14A Gelgoog" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3010b_GalbaldyAlpha-Green_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3010b "MS-17 Galbaldy α / MS-14A Gelgoog" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3010a_CharsGelgoog-GalbaldyAlpha-Red_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3010a "MS-17 Galbaldy α (Char Aznable Colors)" figure: sample product (right) with parts convertible to MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type figure (left) Zeonography_3010b_Gelgoog-GalbaldyAlpha_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3010b "MS-17 Galbaldy α" figure: sample product (right) with parts convertible to MS-14A Gelgoog figure (left) Notes and Trivia *The Galbaldy α was one of many mobile suits slated to appear in the original Mobile Suit Gundam series. However, the series' low ratings and subsequent cancellation led to a massive revision of the original script, which nixed the Galbaldy completely. Had it appeared, the Galbaldy α would have been piloted by Char Aznable (presumably in his custom red colors), as well as Paccadelia, a "semi-esper" and subordinate of the Newtype Challia Bull. *''Anaheim Laboratory Log'' stated that the Galbaldy α used by Axis Zeon was fitted with the backpack of a MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type. However, the Galbaldy α shown in the artwork has the same backpack as the standard version. Reference GFF-Galbaldy α.JPG|Galbaldy α (Zeonography): color art and specification Galbaldy α Analog profile.png|Galbaldy α as featured in Anaheim Laboratory Log External links *MS-17 Galbaldy α on MAHQ.net *MS-17B Galbaldy α on MAHQ.net